custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Korizon
Korizon is a retired member of the Dark Hunters who lives on Odina. Since their injury they have operated out of the lower levels of the Dark Hunter's island fortress, trading in stolen goods (especially weapons). Biography Korizon was once three separate Turaga; Izon, Volta, and Hernik. They lead a large village on the Northern Continent, home to one of the largest populations of Ce-Matoran in the Matoran Universe. These three and the others had been a part of a Toa team that long ago had come to the village to protect it from a tribe of Zyglak that had attacked it. The rest of their team was slain, and the remaining three sacrificed their power to infuse the walls of the village with elemental energy, becoming Turaga and sealing the village off from the Zyglak outside. For several thousand years this barrier protected the village and kept the monsters outside at bay, and the lives of the Matoran within were peaceful and prosperous. Izon, the Turaga of Psionics, eventually grew tired of their isolation and the weakness of her current form. She contrived have Nefro, a Po-Matoran, approach the barrier and absorb some of the energy that reinforced it, transforming him into a Toa. This weakened the barrier, allowing the Zyglak to to break through. Using her limited psionic power, Izon coerced her fellow Turaga into forming a Turaga Kaita to defend the city, but as they merged she used a Mask of Fusion to assume control of the new entity. However, as a Turaga she was unable to fully utilize the mask's capabilities: the fusion became permanent and Izon only gained a greater influence over the final persona that manifested, but her identity was just as lost as the other two. The Birth of Korizon In their first moments of life, the fusion declared itself to be called Korizon. The Matoran began to rejoice, believing themselves to be saved as Korizon began to fight back against the Zyglak. Korizon made their way to the wall...and kept going, allowing the Zyglak to flood back into the village. They disappeared into the night, leaving the village and the Matoran to be destroyed. Korizon traveled across the Northern Continent before running afoul of a Dark Hunter on a mission. The hunter found them after they killed the hunter's mark to steal a boat and leave the continent. The hunter tracked the boat (and Korizon) down and brought them back to Odina. There they were paid for completing the job and offered the opportunity to complete another. If they succeeded, they would be offered the chance to join the Dark Hunters. The job was successful, and Korizon became a skilled and efficient hunter. They worked for the Dark Hunters for hundreds of years, until the Toa-Dark Hunter War. During a battle they were caught in an explosion caused by a Toa Nuva of Fire's delayed fireblast, resulting in their arm being lost and leg being severely damaged. Korizon's arm was replaced, but their leg would never fully heal. No longer able to operate as a hunter, they retired to the lower levels of Odina. Retirement Korizon quickly made a place for themselves in the Dark Hunters, beginning to buy and sell items that other hunters brought back from jobs that weren't part of the initial agreement. Over time, they began to run a lucrative business, making stolen and illicit goods appear and disappear as needed. Personality and Traits Korizon is the fusion of three distinct personalities, dominated by the remnant of Izon. They approach all situations with a Machiavellian attitude, looking to achieve the best outcome for themselves at any cost. They are prone to diatribes about the "old days" back when they were a hunter, and will tell stories about their past jobs to anyone who will listen. Korizon will often talk to themselves, a subconscious side-effect of being three separate beings fused together. Korizon refuses to do business with Toa, nursing a long and deep hatred for them after the war. They're jealous of hunters that are still able to work, and this bitterness manifests in distrust and cynicism toward every hunter they do business with. Anyone who attempts a transaction with Korizon is taking a risk, putting themselves at the mercy of their whims- which can change at the wrong turn of phrase, an odd expression, or an offer they consider to be insulting. Abilities and Equipment Korizon possess slight control over the elements of Psionics, Magnetism, and Stone. They can manipulate each of these with mildly more ability than a normal Turaga, but nowhere near the same level of control as a Toa. They can subtly manipulate psionic energy to wield mild telepathy and telekinesis; subtly manipulating metal via magnetism; and manipulating the shape of stone. Though they originally started with the three Noble Kanohi, one from from each of the Turaga that were fused together, but over time these were lost and they typically only wear one mask at any given time. Currently they wear a Mask of Incomprehension, which allows them to scramble language while conducting business transactions, communicating exclusively through their telepathy to make it harder for their clients to cheat them, or have their business overheard. Their advanced prosthetic arm offers increased strength and physical dexterity and can withstand extreme temperature and pressure. It has multiple functions beyond this that are controlled my Korizon's magnetic abilities: it holds a single cordak rocket inside the forearm that can be launched from the wrist and it can extend a short blade used for cutting from the palm. Category:Dark Hunters Category:Turaga Category:Psionics Category:Magnetism Category:Stone Category:Kaita